Demons' Gate High
by Vulconarian
Summary: Demons' Gate High is a school for monsters, where they go to learn how to blend in with humans and control their powers. Rated T just in case. OC's being accepted.


_Demons' Gate High is a school for monsters, where they go to learn how to blend in with humans and control their powers. Eathon Lyomba is a young, unfledged lycan, heading out for his first day..._

Eathon yawned, and turned around in his bed. The alarm was going off beside him, not doing its job.

"Eathon! You are going to be late!" His mum shouted from downstairs. In response to this Eathon grunted, and put his head under his pillow.

"Leave me alone..." He whined. **Why do I have to go to this stupid school anyway? **He thought. **I mean, what is so hard about blending in with humans?**

Eathon crawled out of bed, and hastily got dressed, he knew that if he didn't get up by...

"Oh Man!" He shouted, noting the time :7:30. Eathon was supposed to catch the bus at this time, so he rushed downstairs, went into the freezer, grabbed his packed lunch, and a chocolate egg, and stuffed them in his bag, which would somehow, keep their temperature the same. Eathon grabbed his bacon off his plate and ran to the bus stop.

A few minutes later, a strange yellow bus pulled up, the front, where the driver was, was elongated.

"You goin' to the Demons' Gate school buddy?" The Driver croaked.

"Yep. This the bus to it?"

"Hop right in, the first ride is free." eathon jumped on the bus, as the double door slid open. He started to walk to the back when he noticed several figures sitting in the bus as well. Feeling slightly awkward, he took the seat nearest to him. He then started to nervously chew the bacon he swiped from his plate earlier, not waiting for his travel sickness to pop up.

The journey started to get bumpy, causing Eathon to go a pale green colour. Unbeknownst to him, a girl who had baby blue hair, and green eyes, sat next to him.

"Chill..."she said, causing Eathon to flinch away from her touch.

"Whoa girl, you're cool!" Eathon said, which caused the girl to giggle

"What kind of cool?" She asked, breathing her cold breath on Eathon.

"Both" two of them laughed together.

"So... Which tower are you in?" Eathon asked.

"Tower 5." She answered.

"Same. Oh, I forgot to ask you your name..." said Eathon.

"My name is..." the girls sentence got interrupted by a gigantic jolt. Then everyone was staring out the window, looking at the multicoloured flashes go by, representing that they were in a portal. The moment the bus exited the portal, a big Castle loomed to the left of them. Demons' Gate High. Everyone exited the bus, and in the commotion, Eathon and the girl got separated.

"Attention all students!" A voice boomed out from the hangover in front of the building. "Please can everyone go to their section in the main building."

Eathon saw this as a chance to find the mysterious girl he had met. But he realised he forgot his bag on the bus, and went back there to grab it whilst he could.

"Here ya go" the bus driver shoved his bag and something else in front of Eathon, before Eathon could move a step.

"That necklace looks like it belongs to the girl who was sitting next to you. Remember to give it back. And one more thing, stay alive, I don't want to take your body back to your parents." advised The Bus driver before disappearing. **What just happened?** Eathon thought.

5 Minutes Later

Everyone was in their section, standing to attention whilst the headmistress gave her final rules. "Rule 99: No fighting on campus, unless you are in P.E. And last but not least, rule 100: Do not reveal your true form to other pupils!" With that, she dismissed everyone

During the commotion of everyone leaving, Eathon saw the girl he was talking to earlier walk off into the hall behind the one they were standing in. Eathon ran up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, What's up?" He asked, as it was clear she was worried by the way she was constantly looking around, obviously hoping to find her necklace, which was in Eathons' pocket.

"I-I lost my necklace..." She mumbled

"What? You mean this thing here?" Out of his pocket, Eathon pulled the necklace the Bus Driver gave him.

"Where was it?" She asked

"It fell of at the..." Eathon stopped half way as the girl had jumped up and hugged him round the neck.

"My hero." She said, tapping him on the nose. "And my name is Alexis."


End file.
